An Avenging Thanksgiving Special
by Tsuki Hoshigaki
Summary: The Avengers, plus Rachel, Raina, and Loki do Thanksgiving. A special edition to my story A Change in Reality. LokixOC StevexOC Pepperony, Clintasha


HAY GUYS

Hope you all had a wonderful Turkey day, or whatever holiday you might celebrate. Here is our Turkey special for out A Change in Reality story.

It's in the Avenger's universe in case you are wondering.

Without further ado...

* * *

Loki yawned, stretching slightly, before repositioning himself on the bed. He attempted to pull Raina against him but could not seem to find her. "Loki wake up!" Raina yelled at Loki before he could open his eyes to look for her. "It's Thanksgiving Loki! The day we Midgardians gorge ourselves on fatty foods and gain twenty pounds!"

"Thanksgiving?" Loki questioned as he opened his eyes. Next thing he knew, Raina had thrown herself on top of him. "I hope this doesn't turn into a recurring thing, every morning or holiday event." Raina giggled.

"Don't worry, if it really means that much to you I'll attempt to tone it down." She laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wake up Rachel and Steve." Raina snuck out the door and tiptoed into Rachel and Steves room.

"Raaaeeeee!" Raina screamed out as she pounced onto the bed, standing in between Rachel and Steve and started jumping up and down.

"Rain! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Rachel growled.

"Its Thanksgiving Rae!" Raina jumped off of the bed and ran down the hall.

"I guess we should get up," Steve said, yawning after Raina had left.

"No," Rachel whined, pulling herself closer to Steve, "I don't want to."

"But, Thanksgiving."

"And the parade," Rachel smiled as she snuggled into Steve's chest.

"You have to actually get up to see it."

Rachel yawned, "Alright," she said as she sat up, "Let's start cooking."

Steve smiled as he likewise sat up and started to get ready for the day

Meanwhile, Raina was running into Tony and Pepper's room, "Tony! Pepper! It's Turkey Day!" She exclaimed as she jumped on their bed.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked," Tony yelled at Raina, "Jarvis, why'd you let her in?"

"I did not grant her access, Sir," Tony heard Jarvis's reply.

"I got in with magic," Raina replied happily. "And," she said as she started bouncing on the bed, "The Parade's about to start! Time to get up for Turkey Day!"

Raina giggled maniacally and climbed over Tony to get out of the bed. "Get up!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

"She's insane," Tony said, "Why is she living here?"

"Some would also call _you_ insane," Pepper countered, "But come on, we should get up before she gets back."

"Eh, maybe if she saw us naked, she would stop."

"How did that work out for Steve and Rachel?"

"Good point," Tony said, getting up.

Raina ran into Bruce's room and instead of immediately jumping on the bed, she snuck up to him and started poking him in the face.

"Bruce," she whispered, "Bruce." She watched as he swatted her hand away and turned over, "Bruce, I'm gonna jump on the bed, but I didn't want to make you angry or Hulk out, so I'm warning you before hand."

"What?" Bruce asked, awake from the time he heard the word Hulk.

"Oh good, you're awake," Raina said. She immediately jumped on the bed and yelled, "It's Turkey Day! It's Turkey Day! Rachel's making a turkey and we're eating it! Get up before you miss out!" Raina then jumped up and ran down the hall.

"Wake up guys!" Raina yelled yet again as she ran into Natasha and Clint's room.

"Raina! Get out!" Natasha yelled angrily as she pointed at the door.

"Whu's goin' on?" Clint muttered just waking up.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were awake." Raina smiled evilly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Natasha growled as she jumped out of bed and chased Raina down the hallway, leaving Clint still half asleep and clueless in the bed. Raina turned her head, saw Natasha chasing after her, and screamed. Loki, who had finally come out of his room watched with a raised eyebrow. "You insane little brat!"

"Oh my Odin you are superbly pissed off!" Raina squealed as she rounded a corner, tripping over herself. "Don't kill me!" She begged as she curled up into a fetal position. Before Natasha could get all the way to her Loki intervened.

"She's learned her lesson Natasha you can let her alone now." He tried to reason.

"No she hasn't, not yet. She is an insane little prick and she will not learn her lesson if I leave her be now!" Raina managed to stand and was now cowering behind Loki's tall frame. "And you can be just as intolerable as her sometimes." By this point Clint had finally woken up completely and was half-running towards the trio along with Steve.

"Oh because you're little miss perfect aren't you?! Think you do not have any faults?!" Loki yelled at Natasha.

"Ok ok enough you two!" Steve attempted to defuse the anger in between Loki and Natasha.

"You're just tired Tasha, come on." Clint pulled on Natasha's arms, trying to direct her back to their room.

"Come on! Rae's making foods!" Raina yelled out happily at Loki as it nothing had happened. She grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him along and leaving Steve standing in the hallway.

Rachel had navigated her way to the kitchen in Stark Tower and was getting all of the food ready to be cooked when most of the people that Raina had woken up came shuffling in.

"She got you too?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

"Why are you even asking?" Tony said.

"Be nice Tony," Pepper scolded as she started to put the stuffing into the oven.

"Okay, who's here to help and who's just here for coffee, because we need room," Rachel said.

"I want to _eat_ food," Tony said.

"Then out."

"What? This is my kitchen that you're using!"

"Everyone who's not here to help, out," Pepper said, backing Rachel up.

"Thank you."

"I'm helping," Tony said, "I can't trust any of you not to burn the place down."

"You can't trust _me_?" Rachel asked with a smile, "After I let you nuts in _my_ house?"

"Or me?" Pepper asked, with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes, the woman who tried to beat me to death with an Edgar Allen Poe book and the woman who yells at me while I try and save the world. You're great examples for people I should trust."

"You shouldn't have said that," Bruce said, smirking.

"I can see that. I really want to help," Tony said, trying to appease the look on Pepper and Rachel's faces.

"I'm sure you do," Rachel said as she and Pepper turned back around to work on the turkeys. The group continued working, Steve coming in a few minutes later, seemingly unnoticed by the other. They worked for a while with the Thanksgiving Parade on multiple channels playing in the background.

Thor arrived in the midst of all the cooking, unnoticed, except, of course, to Raina and Loki. Thor had teleported himself to the roof of the Stark Tower and was about to head inside until Raina and Loki greeted him on the roof.

"Brother! Rain! How are you this fine day? I have heard that it is a day of celebration so I have come to join you!" Thor bellowed as he embraced first Loki, then Raina.

"It's good to see you Thor! We were hoping you would come join us today." Raina greeted him.

"Yes, the others are all busy cooking and seeing as how Rain is too much of a disturbance she has been banished from the kitchen and I am in charge of watching her." Loki added grimly.

"I can't help that I want to have a flour fight." Raina defended.

"Then is there anything that I might to do aid in the preparing of the food?" Thor asked. Raina and Loki were silent as they glanced at each other before Raina finally answered.

"Actually, I do believe they were having trouble with frying on of the turkeys and being the god of thunder that you are, you might be able to help them easily." Raina explained.

"I do not quite understand?" Thor responded with a confused face.

"To fry a turkey it must be electrocuted, brother." Loki explained.

"I see now! Where is this fowl that must be 'fried'?"

"I'll be right back with it!" Raina skipped over the roof and down into the kitchen where she snuck in and grabbed one of the turkeys that lay on the counter. "Here ya' go big guy!" Raina beamed as she placed the turkey on the ground of the roof.

"We shall leave you to it brother, Rain and I will be inside so as to not get electrocuted ourselves." Loki spoke as he and Raina turned to leave.

"Do not fear, I shall have this fowl 'fried' in no time."

* * *

The group had busied themselves with cooking, not noticing the turkey that had gone missing, and were unaware of the fact that Thor was in Midgard. They were laughing and talking about various things when they heard thunder outside, specifically sounding like it was above them. They all looked at the ceiling with confusion.

"It's not supposed to rain is it?" Clint asked.

"No. It's supposed to be nice all day," Tony responded.

"That's weird," Pepper said, "Why would we have a freak thunderstorm now?"

"It's not really a storm though," Rachel said, "More like one single occurrence of thunder."

"Kinda like when Thor," Steve started.

"But why the hell would he be on the roof?" Bruce asked.

"Doesn't he know how to knock?" Tony asked.

"But he only does that when he's summoning lightning," Steve said. They all looked at each other, dropped whatever they were holding and ran to the stairs. It didn't take them long to get to the top of the tower, where they found Thor standing there with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I have fried the turkey!"

Everyone stared at him with various expressions of shock and confusion.

"Why would you do that? You don't _fry_ a turkey," Rachel said, flabbergasted.

"Rain told me that in order to help you with your festivities, that I should electrocute the turkey."

"Oh really?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to kill her for real this time," Natasha said.

"There's no need if I get there first," Rachel said, turning around to the stairwell and stomping back into Stark Tower with anger.

"Should we," Clint started.

"They'll work it out or Rachel will kill Rain," Tony shrugged.

"If Rachel kills Rain," Steve said, "Loki will be after us."

They all quickly headed back into the tower to find Rachel and Raina.

"Rain, Loki, where the hell are you two?! Rain come here this instant!" Rachel bellowed.

"Jarvis, locate Loki and Rain for me." Tony asked.

"They are in the living room sir." Jarvis's english voice replied.

"But, this is the living room..." Steve muttered as he went to stand next to Rachel. Sighing, Rachel wordlessly left the room and went back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of a dark chocolate frappe. She returned to the living room, opening up the bottle as she did so.

"Guess I'll just have to drink this myself."

"Oh my fucking Valhala! I want!" Raina's voice shouted throughout the living room as Rachel raised the bottle to her lips. As she became visible, Raina tackled Rachel, grabbing the coffee out of her hands and downing it immediately. Loki, now visible as well, placed a hand onto his face, sighing.

"Why the hell did you tell Thor to electrocute a turkey? Those cost money, and you and I both know that Thor will eat an entire turkey by himself and, thanks to you, we only have one."

"I thought that it would be funny," Raina said defensively.

"Oh wow, what a great excuse Raina," Rachel said sarcastically, "And you," She said, turning on Loki, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh please," Loki started, "It's not as if you can scare me."

"Really now Loki?" Rachel challenged as she walked up to him, "I can't scare you?"

"No."

"Yes she does Loki," Raina giggled.

"Go get the turkey and make it better," Rachel told Loki.

"Fine," he sighed.

After Loki had repaired the other turkey to its former glory and they had finished cooking everything, the Avengers, Rachel, Raina, Pepper and Loki all gathered around the table for Thanksgiving dinner. Raina, who had been bribed with alcohol, remained quiet for the most part...until she started to choke on a turkey bone, blaming Tony; Loki managed to stop her from suffocating with his magic.

They continued on with dinner until Raina pronounced that she was done and wanted her booze to which Rachel granted her. The rest of the Avengers and Rachel had a peaceful night free of both Raina and Loki.

* * *

Yeah...so that apparently happened, lol.

Raina likes her food, what can I say.

Till the next update my pretties!

Review!

And...I will, uhm, give you an invisible cookie or something

idk

lol


End file.
